Yakusho Koji
Perfil thumb|250px|Yakusho Koji *'Nombre:' 役所広司 (やくしょ こうじ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yakusho Koji *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Nagasaki, Japón *'Estatura:' 179 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposa/ex-actriz Kawatsu Saeko (河津左衛子) e hijo/actor Hashimoto Ichiro *'Agencia:' YK OFFICE Sobre Yakusho Koji Nació en Isahaya, Prefectura de Nagasaki, siendo el menor de cinco hermanos. Tras graduarse en la Escuela de Secundaria de Tecnología de Nagasaki en 1974, comenzó a trabajar en la oficina del municipio de Chiyoda, o kuyakusho, de la que más tarde sacaría su nombre artístico. Su primer papel llegaría en la primavera de 1978 en una audición de Tatsuya Nakadai, donde sería uno de los cuatro elegidos de 800 solicitantes. A la par conocería a la que sería su futura mujer, Saeko Kawatsu, con la que se casaría en 1982. Un año después conseguiría el papel de Oda Nobunaga en la serie Tokugawa Ieyasu de la cadena NHK con la que saltaría a la fama. Tras pasar por diversas series japonesas en las que interpretó a Miyamoto Musashi en la serie homónima (1984-1985), y a Kuji Shin'nosuke en Sanbiki ga Kiru! (1987-1995), interpretaría un papel clave en Tampopo (1985) de Jūzō Itami. En 1988 recibió un premio especial por su trabajo en el cine por parte del Ministro de Educación, Ciencia, Deportes y Cultura de Japón. Entre 1996 y 1997 tendría sus máximas obras en cuanto a éxito. Interpretó a Takuro Yamashita en Unagi (1997) de Shōhei Imamura, la cual ganó la Palma de Oro a Mejor película en el Festival de Cannes. Yakusho ganaría el premio al Mejor actor en los Premios de la Academia Japonesa, y haría lo propio con los Premios Kinema Junpo. El mismo año también tendría un gran éxito con Shitsurakuen, la cual sería la segunda película más taquillera de Japón. Con el éxito de Shall We Dance? (1996), los salones de baile japoneses aumentaron su popularidad. La película fue todo un éxito dentro y fuera de Japón. En Estados Unidos logró recaudar cerca de $10 millones y sirvió para el futuro remake entre Jennifer Lopez y Richard Gere. Su reconocimiento aumentó con Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) y Babel (2006) —en esta última actuó junto a Brad Pitt—. Tres años después, en 2009, debutó como director y escritor en Toad's Oil. En 2010 intervendría en las películas de Takashi Miike sobre samuráis, 13 Assassins y Hara-Kiri: Death of a Samurai —esta última fue la primera película en 3D presentada en el Festival de Cannes—. En la película dramática de guerra de 2011 Rengō Kantai Shirei Chōkan: Yamamoto Isoroku, Yakusho retrató al almirante Isoroku Yamamoto. Yakusho fue el único actor considerado para el papel, y si no lo hubiera aceptado, la película habría sido cancelada. Dramas *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Rikuou (TBS, 2017) *Kizuna Hashire Kiseki no Koma (NHK, 2017) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014, ep2) *Shoshu (TBS, 2011) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Ekiro (Fuji TV, 2009) *Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) *Anata no Tonari ni Dareka Iru (Fuji TV, 2003) *Bangaku no Issho (Fuji TV, 2002) *Ai Kotoba wa Yuki (Fuji TV, 2000) *Otona no Otoko (TBS, 1997) *Hana no Ran (NHK, 1994) *Chocchan (NHK, 1987) *Inochi (NHK, 1986) *Tokugawa Ieyasu (NHK, 1983) Películas *Touge: The Last Samurai (2020) *Wings Over Everest (2019) *Whistleblower (2019) *The Blood of Wolves (2018) *Oh Lucy! (2018) *Mirai no Mirai (2018) 'voz de abuelo' *The Third Murder (2017) *Sekigahara (2017) *The Emperor in August (2015) *Mifune: The Last Samurai (2015) *The Boy and the Beast (2015) 'voz de Kumatetsu' *The World of Kanako (2014) *A Samurai Chronicle / Higurashi no Ki (2014) *The Kiyosu Conference / Kiyosu Kaigi (2013) *A Terminal Trust /Tsui no Shintaku (2012) *The Woodsman and the Rain / Kitsutsuki to Ame (2012) *Chronicle Of My Mother / Waga Haha no Ki (2012) *Admiral Yamamoto (2011) *Hara-Kiri: Death of a Samurai / Ichimei (2011) *The Last Ronin / Saigo no Chushingura (2011) *13 Assassins / Juusan-nin no shikaku (2010) *Toad's Oil (2009) *The Summit: A Chronicle Of Stones to Serenity (2009) *Gelatin Silver, Love (2009) *Beast of Bataan (2009) *Tokyo Sonata (2008) *Paco and the Magical Picture Book / Pako to Maho no Ehon (2008) *Walking My Life / Zo no senaka (2007) *Silk (2007) *Argentine Baba (2007) *Zo no Senaka / The Elephant's Back (2007) *I Just Didn't Do It (2007) *Sakebi / Retribution (2006) *Babel (2006) *Memoirs of a Geisha (2006) *The Uchoten Hotel (2006) *Lorelei (2005) *University of Laughs (2004) *Lakeside Murder Case (2004) *Tokyo: Level One / Tokyo genpatsu (2004) *The Hunter and the Hunted / Yudan Taiteki (2004) *Fireflies: River of Light Hotaru no hoshi (2004) *Doppelganger (2003) *11'09"01 - September 11 (2003) *The Choice of Hercules (2002) *Warm Water Under a Red Bridge (2001) *Seance / Kourei (2001) *Pulse (2001) *Eureka / Yuriika (2000) *Alley Cat (2000) *Swing Man (2000) *Jubaku: Spellbound (1999) *Charisma Karisuma (1999) *Tadon to chikuwa (1998) *License to Live Ningen gokaku (1998) *Bonds Kizuna (1998) *Cure (1997) *Bounce KO Gals (1997) *The Eel / Unagi (1997) *Paradise Lost / Shitsurakuen (1997) *Shabu gokudo (1996) *Sleeping Man / Nemuru otoko (1996) *Shall We Dance? (1996) *Kamikaze Taxi (1995) *Osaka Gokudo Senso: Shinoidare (1994) *Gurenbana (1993) *Drug Connection / Kyokuto koku shakai (1993) *Under Aurora (1990) *Another Way: D-Kikan Joho (1988) *The Great Department Store Robbery (1987) *Tampopo (1985) *The Legend of Sayo (1982) *The Tower of Lilies / Himeyuri no to (1982) *Onimasa / Kiruin Hanako no shogai (1982) *Willful Murder / Nihon no atsui hibi bosatsu: Shimoyama jiken (1981) *Saraba, wagatomo: Jitsuroku o-mono shikeishutachi (1980) *The Last Game / Eireitachi no oenka: saigo no sokeisen (1979) *Hunter in the Dark / Yami no Karyudo (1979) Reconocimientos *'2019 13th Asian Film Awards:' Excellence In Asian Cinema Award *'2019 13th Asian Film Awards:' Mejor Actor por The Blood of Wolves *'2019 42nd Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actor por The Blood of Wolves *'2019 14th Osaka Cinema Festival:' Mejor Actor por The Blood of Wolves *'2019 40th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por The Blood of Wolves *'2019 43rd Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actor por The Blood of Wolves *'2018 41st Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por The Third Murder *'2018 72nd Mainichi Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por The Third Murder *'2017 30th Nikkan Sports Film Award:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por The Third Murder *'2017 42nd Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por The Third Murder *'2017 28th Silver Screen Awards:' Cinema Legend Award *'2014 1st Kyoto International Art and Film Festival:' Toshiro Mifune Award *'2014 47th Sitges Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por The World of Kanako *'2011 8th Dubai International Film Festival: Muhr AsiaAfrica Feature:' Mejor Actor por The Woodsman and the Rain *'2005 26th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por University of Laughs *'2001 Chicago International Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por Warm Water Under a Red Bridge *'1998 71st Kinema Junpo Award:' Mejor Actor por The Eel y Cure *'1998 40th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actor por The Eel, Lost Paradise y Cure *'1998 21st Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actor por The Eel *'1998 42nd Asia-Pacific Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por The Eel *'1997 10th Tokyo International Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por Cure *'1997 22nd Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actor por The Eel y Lost Paradise *'1997 20th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actor por Shall We Dance? *'1997 6th Japanese Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor por Shall We Dance? y Sleeping Man *'1997 39th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actor por Shall We Dance? y Sleeping Man *'1997 70th Kinema Junpo Award:' Mejor Actor por Shall We Dance? y Sleeping Man *'1997 51st Mainichi Film Award:' Mejor Actor por Shall We Dance? y Sleeping Man *'1997 18th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por Shall We Dance? y Sleeping Man *'1996 9th Nikkan Sports Film Award:' Mejor Actor por Shall We Dance? y Sleeping Man *'1996 21st Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actor por Shall We Dance? y Sleeping Man *'1996 50th Mainichi Film Award:' Mejor Actor por Kamikaze Taxi *'1984 8th Elan d'or Awards:' Newcomer of the Year *'2017 21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec):' Mejor Actor por Rikuou Curiosidades *'Educación:''' **Nagasaki Prefectural Omura Technical High School Enlaces *Perfil (YK Office) *Blog Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yakusho Koji.jpg Yakusho Koji 2.jpg Yakusho Koji 3.jpg Yakusho Koji 4.jpg Yakusho Koji 5.jpg Yakusho Koji 7.jpg Yakusho Koji 8.jpg Yakusho Koji 6.jpg Categoría:JActor